1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protruding tongue and sounding structure of a puppet, and more particularly, to a protruding tongue and sounding structure of a puppet which can protrude its tongue and sound by pressing the puppet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many various puppets on the market. Most puppets have a special shape to attract consumers, such as a cartoon or an animal shape. Some puppets have a sounding device.
Traditional toys only provide a visual effect or a hearing effect. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems in order to attract consumers.